The Lives That Never Were
by Hpluvr7
Summary: What if James and Lily Hadn't died that night in October? How did they survive? How did Harry? only rated teen for safety! Also, this is an AU fic, so some facts from the books WILL be changed. so R&R! flames, sure, y not? but i might tattle, lol, jk!
1. Chapter 1

The Lives That Never Were

The Lives That Never Were

Chapter One: A Different Beginning

A/N: It all belongs to JK Rowling, NOT ME! sobs anyways, this is what I think would have happened if James and Lily didn't die…

James was pacing again. Over and over he walked along the same patch of floor. He couldn't get it out of his head. Voldemort shudder had come after _them_. He wanted their son, their Harry. Merlin, the boy wasn't even two years old!

When they heard that prophecy, they went into hiding, and ever since, the prophecy had been stuck in his head, playing over and over again, like some stupid, annoying song, constantly in his mind, just behind his present thoughts, always there, with him, no matter what he did.

"James!" Lily called to him, breaking his stride and causing him to trip over their couch, "come here and take Harry for a moment, will you?"

James walked into another room and over to his wife and bawling son, picking the boy up and cradling him. When sobs grew louder, he tossed him up in the air until his cries quieted into sniffles and then, finally, giggles. Father and son continued to play happily, that is, until a certain smell filled the room.

"Ugh, Harry, wrong moment to pop a stinkbomb," Moment supposedly ruined, he went to change Harry's diaper. He would never admit it to anyone, but though fatherhood wasn't all wonderful, he loved every minute of it.

Suddenly, Lily appeared again, beckoning for her son. James handed Harry over, stealing a kiss at the same time.

"Why the sudden need of Harry?" James questioned.

"I really don't know, I guess I just had a sudden maternal instinct, or something, but I'm nervous, I kinda think that something big is gonna happen tonight."

"Lily, this place is our own secret hiding place, ok? Voldemort can't get us here, no one can find us here" He assured her.

But he spoke too soon.

Suddenly there was the creak of a door and a swish of a cloak, before a hooded figure was standing in the archway.

"Lily, go! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!"

Lily ran in to Harry's bedroom and basically threw him into the crib before apparating back into the living room to help James fight. She arrived just in time, for the killing curse Voldemort threw at James barely missed because of the sudden distraction.

"Thanks, love," James said, before firing another curse at Voldemort, missing by mere centimeters.

The Dark Lord turned to Lily, "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled for the second time that night, and Lily ducked out of the way, attempting to fire a reductor curse at him, but hitting a nearby window instead, shattering it to bits.

He ran past her into the nursery, preparing his wand for the curse he was about to cast.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled dramatically pointing it at baby Harry. As you probably know, the 'Avada Kedavra' curse is meant to kill people. There is usually a flash of green light, signifying that the spell did indeed work, and a lifeless, but supposedly unharmed body on the ground.

Now if you are thinking that that is the terrible fate of baby Harry, here, then you are wrong. There was indeed a flash of green light, but no one died that night, well at least by Voldemort's hands. The flash turned into an explosion, and suddenly the house was nothing but feet of rubble, burying the Potters, and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

A/N: ok, now move your mouse to that little purple button there, now CLICK IT! And REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black could NOT believe the news he had just received

The Live That Never Were

Chapter two: Found

A/N: Harry Potter all belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me, only own OCs belong to me, and you haven't been introduced to them, yet! This chapter two, it was a bit longer, and don't worry, they WILL get better, sorry that this chapter isn't very good…

Sirius Black could NOT believe the news he had just received.

James and Lily.

Voldemort.

He found them.

James and Lily.

He couldn't believe it. No, he must have heard wrong, Peter would never. But then it hit him, Peter _would. _Peter would do _anything_ to save his own skin, even turn his friends over to certain death.

And then he knew what he had to do. Besides killing Peter, he had to do that, too, but that could wait…for now. Right now he had to go make sure James and Lily were all right. _They're probably dead, _and annoying voice in his head stated, almost mockingly, and it sounded strangely like Severus Snape.

He pushed the thought from his mind. They _couldn't_ be dead. They just _couldn't_. Because…because…because they just couldn't, okay? Them and Remus were the only family he had, the only one he had ever known, well them, and Lily's friends, in Hogwarts, after James and Lily had started dating, the two groups of people had become friends, and even after Hogwarts, the bonds were already made, so they stuck together, but that was a story for another time.

He pulled his flying motorbike onto a spot on the road that was clear of rubble. Tears stung his eyes. This couldn't mean, no surely they were still alive. They had to be somewhere under here. They were, he knew, he could feel it in the blood pulsing through his veins. And he was off, searching, digging through piles of rubble, looking for something, anything that would show some miniscule sign of life.

Eventually others showed up, seeking the Potters as well, looking for anything that could prove them still alive.

"Oh my…" someone near him muttered, then, shouting, said, "Oh my God! Over hear, there's something over here, it's a hand I think, but, blimey, they must be in terrible shape." He recognized the yeller from next to him to be one of Lily's best friends, Josie. He had loved her for the longest time, even in their Hogwarts days, but he doubted she even knew.

Even though she was only five feet away from him, he ran over to her and started to push away rubble, the hand turned into a body, and then two, The had found James and Lily.

A cry sounded from somewhere nearby, pulling Sirius out of his trance. Sirius pushed through people towards the cry, and some followed him, recognizing it to be a baby's, and therefore, possibly Harry's.

Finally they came until they were just about right on top of it.

"Hold on, Harry!" Sirius yelled. Falling to his knees, he dug like there was no tomorrow. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a matter of minutes, Sirius pulled away, baby Harry cradled in his arms.

Then it finally hit him. They were dead.

James and Lily.

Dead.

No, they couldn't be, not his best friends, they couldn't be de- he couldn't bring himself to say it, saying it would be admitting it.

As if to prove his point, he heard someone shout, "They're still alive, someone apparate to St. Mungo's, ask if we should floo them.

He heard a crack, and then, a few minutes later, a couple of pops, as that person who had left and a St. Mungo's official disapparated back here. The official started summoning stretchers, and shouting orders.

Before he knew it, he was apparating back to St. Mungo's, Harry still asleep in his arms. By the time they were back, Harry was crying, the unpleasant sensation of sidelong apparition having awoken him from his fitful sleep.

A healer whisked Harry away to a room near Lily and James's. Sirius started to walk into the Potters' rooms, just to see how they were doing, but was shooed out quickly. There was nothing left to do but sit down with everyone else and wait.

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter very much; it got kinda confusing to write at the end. Now, I need constructive criticism, or, if you actually liked it, you could tell me that, too! Just HIT THAT REVIEW BUUTON! Thx! ; )


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr

Chapter Three-Decisions

A/N: So here it is, Enjoy! It still all belongs to J. K. Rowling!

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Ashford?"

Josie, Sirius, and Remus looked up at the healer, waiting for her to finish her sentence. She answered their silent question, "The Potters will be fine, they're awake and asking for all of you."

None of them needed further prompting, the followed the Healer down a hallway, and into a room with two people laying on beds in it.

"Lily! James! You're all right!" They all said in unison, and rushed to their friends.

"We're fine, we're fine," Lily said, "just a little shaken up." Lily assured them.

"Well, if our places were switched, I wouldn't be, I'd have gone insane by now. For Merlin's sake, you've just dueled _the_ Lord Voldemort, and you're acting as if nothing happened!" Josie said, looking at Lily as if she were mad.

"Josie, calm down! All that matters is that we're safe, and Harry's safe, everything's all right!" Lily defended, shocked at her friends outburst.

As if to prove her point, a healer strolled in and handed Harry to Lily, stating that he'd been squirming, and being a mother herself, she could tell he needed his.

The next day James and Lily were discharged from the hospital, and sent back home. Now of course, they had been hiding out in Godric's Hollow for the last few months, but their home had been destroyed by Voldemort. In reality, they lived in Potter Manor, a residence that James had inherited from his parents.

Friends were visiting them just about every night of the week, everyone was nervous that Voldemort would strike again, everyone was nervous that he would come back. Of course, there were those who thought he was dead, but after witnessing his power, thought that he would come back at some point anyways.

It was on a night very like this that James and Lily were laying in bed, talking about what had happened that night, and what they should do now.

"I want to go back there, James" Lily said softly.

"Where?" James asked.

"To Godric's Hollow. I like that house more than this one, honestly, and I was wondering if it could be fixed."

"It probably could, and your right. That one feels much more homey, especially after everything we went through there."

"I know," she said, "so, we'll try going back there, to, erm, rebuild it?"

"Sure, love," James replied.

They sat in silence for some time. Lily rolled over onto her side to face him. "James…I'm scared." She whispered, "what if he comes back and comes after us, after Harry, again?"

James also twisted around, so that he was facing her, and pulled Lily into his arms. "Then we'll fight him off, Love," he whispered into her hair, "I'll keep you and Harry safe if it's the last thing I do."

"James-don't say that!" Lily exclaimed, pulling away to look at him. "I don't think I could live without you, James, so don't you dare talk about that as if you're going to die tomorrow protecting us, James Potter!"

"Shh, Lils, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying that I'll keep you and Harry safe no matter what, k?"

"Okay," said Lily, she let out a contented sigh, she could lie in James' arms like this forever. Eventually she fell asleep, but James stayed awake, watching his wife, "I'll keep you and Harry safe, Lily, no matter what it takes," he swore into the night, before he, too, was engulfed by sleep.

A/N: Review! What did you think of this chapter? Was it any good?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been exactly one month since the attack on the Potters, and Lily and James had recently moved to Godric's hollow permanently

The Lives That Never Were

Chapter Four: Snape

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter, its a little confuzzling, at least it was 4 me 2 write, but it basically introduces both Snape and the Weasleys to the story, so its pretty important, so yeah, it all belongs to JKR, and here it is:

It had been exactly one month since the attack on the Potters, and Lily and James had recently moved to Godric's hollow permanently. They fixed up the few rooms that had been destroyed by Voldemort's attack on Halloween, and things had started to settle back down, at least, as much as they could, considering the war going on around them.

Currently, James and Lily were attending an order of the phoenix meeting. At this exact moment, they were inducting new members. At the moment these members included Molly and Arthur Weasley, a married couple with SEVEN CHILDREN! Lily could not believe it when she had been told! If Harry was a handful then she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have seven kids. Speaking of kids, during the order meetings, there was a separate room for the older kids to go into and wait for the dinner afterwards, and the younger kids would all go into a playpen in the same room as the adults.

After Molly and Arthur were inducted, there was, of course, applause, and everyone was about to get up and prepare for dinner, when Albus Dumbledore held his hands up for silence.

"Before dinner, there is one more member for us to induct into our Order of the Phoenix, I am pleased to present Severus Snape."

Lily turned to see James seething, by the look on his face, she expected steam to start pouring out of his ears. Snape stepped into the room, his face partially in shadow. The ceremony started, once again. Basically, Snape had to take an unbreakable vow that he would follow the order through and through, and do everything in his power to stop Voldemort from gaining control.

After the meeting, dinner was served, the children came in from the other room, and Lily took Harry in her lap, attempting to feed him bits of food, but only resulting in covering his face, hands, and her shirt in it.

"Scurgify," she muttered, and then it had disappeared.

She looked up to see a laughing James, Sirius and Remus, and, believe it or not, an amused-looking Molly Weasley, holding a small red-headed child who looked to be about Harry's age.

"Is he your first?" she asked.

"Yeah, and he's a real handful, just like his Daddy," She said, glancing at James, who was currently engrossed in a mini food fight with Sirius, much to the entertainment of many of the children, and some of the adults.

"He looks just like him, you know," she said, "But he has your eyes, and…is that a…lightning bolt on his forehead?"

"Yeah, we're not really sure how he got it, we think it's from, you know, the whole catastrophe on Halloween, with Voldemort, and how he survived the killing curse."

"So it's true," she murmured in awe, "Do you know why, you know, Voldemort couldn't kill him? Did he even cast the curse?"

"Yeah, he did, and, it was, it was awful, you can't even imagine what it's like to lose a child, it's…it's the most awful, excruciating thing you could ever imagine, times ten. It's unbearable."

"I can imagine," Molly replied.

"What made you decide to join the order?" Lily asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well, you may have met Gideon and Fabian Prewett, they were my brothers, and Voldemort killed them, I want revenge, but more than that, I want to make sure that doesn't happen to anyone else, not my family, or friends, it would be altogether too unbearable."

"I understand completely," Lily said, "Who's this?" She pointed at the toddler in Molly's arms.

"This is Ron, he's our second youngest, two years old, and our sixth son, after him we have a daughter, Ginny."

Lily nodded, "I can't imagine how you can do it, seven children! Harry's a huge handful alone, it amazes me that you can manage seven!"

Molly chuckled quietly, "We cope."

Arthur Weasley suddenly came up and started talking quietly to Molly. Lily only caught a few phrases, like 'twins', Percy', and 'pantsed', before Molly stood up and stalked into another room, a dangerous look on her face.

Lily turned attention to Josie, and Sirius who were currently in the process of enjoying their time together, feeding each other bits of food, and kissing occasionally. Lily rolled her eyes, they were engaged, and still acting as if they had started dating yesterday! She turned her head to find James, only to have a kiss strategically placed on her lips by the very person she was searching for. She kissed him back, but it only lasted for a moment, as Harry started to fuss.

"I'll be right back," she whispered against his lips, leaving the room for a moment to subdue Harry.

She walked into the hallway and heard the unmistakably deafening screech of Molly Weasley as she yelled at her twin sons, Fred and George, for apparently pantsing older their brother, Percy, coming from a room nearby. She had obviously not been able to hear he above the noise of many people eating, talking and having a great time.

She rocked Harry back and forth, checked his nappy, and finally settled for cradling him close. Just as she was about to turn around to head back into the dining hall, she heard someone call her name out faintly.

She spun around to see Severus Snape, her ex-best friend, standing in the hallway awkwardly. He hadn't changed at all, he still had the muscle of a seven-year-old girl, his long, straight hair was still greasy, and his nose looked like someone had dipped it into oil.

"What do you want?" she asked scathingly. The last time she had seen him had been in Hogwarts, and it had not ended well.

He ignored her comment, "Is he yours?" he asked.

"I don't know, she replied, "Why don't you tell me?"

He looked at the boy, and saw Lily's eyes immediately, before noticing the child's other features, "Potter?" he choked out the word.

"Yes, we were married a few years ago, he looks just like James, doesn't he?" she smirked, happy to see the look on Severus's face.

"I can't believe you two lasted," he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, well believe it, we love each other, and now we have a symbol of it," she stroked Harry's untidy hair fondly, glancing down at him.

"Lily…I don't really know how to say, this, especially, now, but, I love you, Lily, I've always loved you, come to your senses, realize that you love me to, and then we can be happy, please, Lily."

"Severus! Severus, I can't, I love James! And I've got a son now; I can't just go off and do things like that! James is my _husband_, Severus, and I love him with all of my heart! I could never do that to him!"

"But, but Lily, he can't love you nearly as much as I do, he just can't!"

"He can, Severus, and he does! Harry's proof of that! Can't you see?!"

He moved towards her, and she pulled away, running back into the room. Harry was crying again, but she didn't give a damn. She had to get to James, Sirius, Remus, and Josie, they were her lifeline, and right now she needed support more than ever.

She fell into James arms, crying now. "Lily, Lily," he said frantically, "what's wrong?"

Tears seeping through her eyes, she explained to him what happened, though thankfully no one, save James, Josie, Sirius, and Remus heard her.

"Oh, Lils, everything's all right, I'm fine, you're fine, Harry's fine, and we're together. That's all that matters."

He handed Harry to Sirius so that she could get another arm around Lily.

Josie joined them hugging Lily from the other side. "Everything's all right, Lils."

"I know," she sniffled, "Merlin, why am I getting so upset over this?"

Quietly, and beckoning for Josie, Remus, and Sirius to follow, they headed home.

A/N: I also wanted to really show Josie a little more, she's Lily's best friend, and I wanted to make it seem more that way, plus she's engaged to Sirius. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Lives That Never Were

The Lives That Never Were

Chapter 5: A Test

A/N: So here is chapter five, it's very important, Lily has realizations, James is confused. Read and Review! And Enjoy! It all belongs to JKR btw!

"I can't believe he would do that to me, James, I mean, it's not like he kissed me or anything, but like I, we, really need anything, I mean, we're still looking for Voldemort, and it's been a month since Halloween, a month! I just- I can't believe I would overreact like this, you know me, I never cry, the last time I cried was when Harry was born. I-" She stopped short. _When Harry was born. _Was she? She couldn't be, surely she wasn't-she wasn't…but was she?

"I what, Lily? Lils?"

"Nothing, everything's gonna be fine, we won't have to see him again, everything'll be _fine_. Absolutely fine, James."

"Lils, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, why can't you just get that?! Why does everything have to 'no, Lily, let me,' and 'Are you sure, Lily?' Good grief, James!"

With that random outburst she ran from the room. She dashed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, sliding down, her back against the door. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on top of them, tears sliding down her face. _What was wrong with her?_

"Lily? Lils answer me, are you okay? What happened back there?" After a brief pause, he added, "C'mon Lils, answer me, the last time you were this upset, you were pregnant…"

Eventually his pleas for communication faded, but Lily didn't doubt that he was still at the door, sitting there, waiting for a reply, he had done it before, and she was sure he would do it again.

She was just glad that Harry was asleep, and that Sirius, Remus and Josie had all left. It would have been so embarrassing for then to have seen her outburst. And Harry…her son, he was only beginning to talk, but she didn't want Harry to see her crying.

She walked over to the sink, rifling through the cabinet under it. It was a wonder James hadn't tried the unlocking charm yet, she figured he'd wanted to give her some space, he always did after they had a fight, even if it was about nothing. As she looked through the cabinet, her mind wandered, when had she had her last period? It had to be over a month ago now, in fact, she was supposed to have one a few weeks ago, but it had skipped her mind, all the drama of looking for Voldemort must of gotten to her.

She hadn't been sick or anything, lately, though, did that mean she wasn't? Surely it didn't, she never had it too bad with Harry, and she had felt a little sick yesterday morning, but it had passed. And with this last episode with James, maybe, maybe she was.

Finally! There it was, right behind her tampons. Slowly she pulled it out, and then she put it right back, she couldn't be, why bother checking?

But her curiosity got the better of her, and she peed on the test, putting it in the sink and waiting for five minutes, before glancing down at it.

Right on top, in big, bold letters, it read…

A/N: Review! I know it's really obvious, but what was Lily testing, and, not as obvious, what was the result? Read on to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It all belongs to Jo, the lucky duck, sigh sometimes I wish I were her, so anywaysm here it is, ch

A/N: It all belongs to Jo, the lucky duck, sigh sometimes I wish I were her, so anyways here it is, ch.6!

Chapter 6-Another one?

**PREGNANT**

She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant again, wow. What would James think? Would he be unhappy because Harry was so young?

No, she thought, pushing any doubts out of her mind, James would be happy; he had always wanted a bigger family. Another thought struck, something that had nothing to do with her family, or pregnancy, or babies, or anything like that.

What if he was gone? Voldemort, she meant, they hadn't heard from him in a while. What if, when he had cast that curse at Harry, he had, somehow, been vanquished? No, she shouldn't get her hopes up. Of course he wasn't gone he was just biding his time; there was the prophecy to fulfill.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

It ran through her mind. She had always thought that defeating Voldemort would involve a battle. Still, this wouldn't be the end. As much as she hoped, she knew they would see him again. She didn't know how long it would be, but he _would_ be back, she was sure of it. Like Hagrid had told her multiple times at the order meetings, he was just out there, biding his time, building up an army, rebuilding his power, but he would be back, maybe not for a long time, but she didn't doubt that he would reappear eventually.

Her thoughts switched back to her family. She had to tell James. But, how? She doubted that he suspected anything, he was so slow sometimes, but then again, all men were. She giggled quietly. Standing up, she turned around and pushed on the door, finding that she couldn't move it.

"James?" She said quietly. Silence. "James?" He voice was louder this time. "Wha? Whasgoinon? Where's the fire?" She could practically see him looking around groggily.

"There's No fire, James, but would you mind letting me out?"

She heard him pull himself up, groaning as he did so. Finally, he padded away from the door, and she tumbled out. She hadn't realized that she'd been leaning against the door, let alone twisting the handle.

"Oomph!" The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the wooden floor.

"Lils! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, James," she assured him as he pulled her up. "Thanks," she added gratefully.

He pulled her into a loving embrace, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest, "I hate it when we fight, really fight I mean, not over silly little things, or just, you know, teasing and flirting," she added hastily, imagining his raised eyebrows.

"So, are you still mad at me?"

She looked up, and kissed him gently.

"I'll take that as a no, then," He murmured, his eyes closed.

"Not at all," she replied, and kissed him again, "So, love," she said, "I have some news for you, and it involves Harry getting a new little playmate sometime soon, say, in nine months?"

He opened his eyes, "You mean Ron? Because I'm pretty sure that he and Harry are already good friends, Harry really hit it off with Ginny, too."

"No, I don't mean Ron!" She pulled away from him, "I mean that I'm pregnant again!

We're gonna have another baby!"

He only gaped.

"A-are you serious?" After minutes of silence, he finally found his voice.

"Yeah, I was taking a test in the bathroom, you know that I have the extra ones under the sink, and it turned out positive, we're going to have another baby." She repeated.

"Yes!" He swooped her up in his arms, spinning her around.

"You're happy then?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course! How could I not be?" He went down onto his knees, and started whispering to her stomach, "Hi baby, I'm your daddy and I love you, am I going to see you in nine months? Are you a girl or a boy? What do you want to be named baby?

You're going to be a great quidditch player one day, baby! It's in your genes!"

He stood back up, "Does it feel like a girl or a boy?" He asked excitedly, "How far along do you think we are?"

She loved how whenever he referred to her pregnancy, he said we, not you. When she was pregnant with Harry, it had been very trying to stay together, with her hormones raging, and the war with Voldemort at it's peak, but whenever he said 'we' she knew that it was all or none, both or neither, and that he would always be there for her and their unborn child.

"Umm, I'm going to say that we conceived at Sirius and Josie's engagement party, so, about, what, two weeks ago? I remember that Lupin had Harry for the night, and, well, we both got a little tipsy at the party, James, lets face it, and that probably makes the most sense, because if the baby had been conceived after that, and I'm not saying that's not a possibility, but the test probably wouldn't have picked anything up."

He pulled her into another hug. "I'm so Happy right now Lils, you can't even imagine how I'm feeling."

"I think I can guess," she said into his chest, with a laugh, " I can't believe we're really pregnant again, I can't wait to tell everyone, We have to tell Josie, and Sirius, Remus, and my sister, of course-"

"Your sister?" James asked, "Does she even know that we have Harry?!"

"Of course she does, James! How can you even ask that?!"

"Well, she's never seen the kid, Lily, it's not really that hard to imagine." James retorted,

"Why do you even care if she knows? Her and the drill obsessed idiot she calls a husband are barely family." He muttered the last bit.

"She's my sister, James! How can you say that?!" She fled into the bedroom, forgetting to lock the door.

"How can I say that?! When we sent them Harry's birth announcement, they sent it back!! That's how I can say that! They don't care about Harry, how can you think that they'll care about the next one we have?"

But that pushed Lily over the edge, and suddenly she was sobbing, climbing on to the bed, and burying her face in a pillow.

James, realizing what he had done, crawled onto the mattress after her, wrapping an arm around her shaking frame. She tried to shrug him off, but he just gripped her more tightly to his own body.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but when I think of your sister I just…she makes me so angry, she's got an amazing sister, an incredible nephew, and she completely shuns them because she's jealous that she can't do magic, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red. "Damned hormones," She muttered, "I just want her to know, James, I keep thinking that maybe, if I try hard enough, she'll finally accept me, and then we can pick up where we left off, but since then, it's been ten years, and I'm starting to give up hope, I just want to try again, she's my sister, James, I need to try."

"I know, Lils," he murmured into her hair, "I don't have a sister, I don't know what it's like, I just can't stand her writing to you, and talking to you like that."

"What have we had, like, two fights today?"

"I think so, and you've had three crying fits,"

"This pregnancy is going to be a nightmare,"

"You got that right," James muttered in agreement.

"James!" Lily admonished, "that wasn't very nice!"

"I'm a bad boy," he agreed, "I think I should be punished, don't you?"

"hmm, I think that I actually agree with you, James," Lily said, pulling him in for a kiss.

And they became lost in passion, lust, and, of course, love.

A/N: So now you know why its rated teen, I guess. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Wedding Plans

Chapter 7-Wedding Plans

**A/N: Ok, I replaced the last chapter A/N thing with an actually chapter, so read that before you read this. Also, this all belongs to JK Rowling, except for Josie, she belongs to yours truly!!**

The next day Lily woke up refreshed and happy, she had a feeling that today would be much better yesterday. She reached over the bed only to find cold sheets. Where was James?

Feeling a bit panicky, she rushed out, only to hear singing coming from the direction of the kitchen. What could that be?

Tiptoeing into the kitchen, she found the culprit to be none other than her husband, singing loudly along with the radio, to muggle and wizard songs alike. The smell of pancakes and chocolate chips reached her nose.

A wave of nausea swept over her, and she had to rush to the kitchen to avoid spewing last night's dinner on to the tile floor. She made it to the porcelain bowl of the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into it. At some point during her retching, she felt James arms rubbing small, soothing circles into her lower back, and holding her long, auburn hair out of her sweaty face.

Eventually her heaves subsided and for a moment she just sat there, allowing James to massage her back, panting. She stood up, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, and standing up. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth, spitting out the remains of the vomit into the sink. An overwhelming feeling over came over her and she rushed back into the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets.

"Love?" James asked nervously, she had been known to snap at him for simple, stupid things when she was pregnant.

"Hmm?" She acknowledged, still looking around the cupboard.

"What are you looking for?"

"I need to find peanut M&Ms James. I _really need_ them."

"Okay…" He trailed off, "Do you want me to pick some up at the market?"

"Yes!" She said, "That would be lovely! And be quick, please, James!" She called as he walked out the door.

Godric's Hollow was a mostly muggle town, with a small community of witches and wizards in it. There was a wizard market, and, of course, a muggle one, where James was sure he would find the peanut M&Ms that his wife was looking for. A few well-placed charms hid the fact that wizards lived in the house from muggle eyes.

James rushed through the isles, quickly scanning them for any sign of peanut M&Ms. Finally, at isle nine, he found them. Why hadn't he just checked there in the first place? The sign said snacks and candy! Merlin, Lily was going to kill him, it was forty-five minutes since Lily had asked him to go out, he would've only been there ten minutes, except that he happened to stop by the muggle kitchen appliances in the fourth isle on his quest for peanut M&Ms. He loved to place with the tongs, and the pots, and the pans, and the spatulas, and, just about everything else…

Anyways, he grabbed four big bags of M&Ms and apparated home to find Lily sitting on the living room floor, playing with Harry. When she noticed him, her eyes went from playfully wide to annoyingly narrow.

"_Where were you?" _she hissed, _"I've been waiting here, craving peanut M&Ms for FORTY FIVE MINUTES!! It's driving me insane!"_

"Sorry, Love," James tried feebly.

"Don't you 'Sorry, Love' me, James Potter! Where is the candy?" With that, she grabbed the bag out of his hands, tore it open, and stuffed several M&Ms into her mouth, chewing hungrily. She let out a contented sigh, "Thank you James." She said lightly, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

She pulled away to eat another M&M.

"Oh no you don't," James whispered, pulling her in for another kiss. Neither heard the door open, or Remus, Josie and Sirius's footsteps, in fact neither one noticed until Sirius yelled,

"Bloody hell, mate! There's a juvenile in the room!" They pulled apart, both looking slightly annoyed, but very happy, and rather windswept. They glanced down at Harry, who was happily playing with stuffed animals on the floor.

"Hey, Lils," Josie said, looking amused. Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and looked over at her best friend. She picked up Harry and handed him to James, following Josie into the kitchen. The men were taking Harry out for the day, and the women were going to work on some wedding plans.

"Okay," Josie started, "First I need to tell you the date of the wedding! We wanted a summer wedding, so we're planning on having it in August. And, of course, you'll be the maid of honor." She smiled at Lily, and Lily smiled back, until she realized something.

"Are you sure that you want me as the maid of honor?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, the baby will be born by then, and I won't have had time to lose all o f the wait I'll have packed on and…"

"Lily, you are my best friend, I only have two younger brothers, no sisters, and you are going to be the maid of honor no matter what you weigh-Hold on, did you say baby?"

"Er, yeah, I did." Lily realized that only she and James knew about the baby.

"Are-are you pregnant again?"

"Yeah," I muttered, looking away from her.

"Well-this is brilliant, Lily! I couldn't be happier for you."

I gave her a small smile and we continued with the wedding plans.

Later that day, Remus, James and Sirius returned, laden with bags and attempting to hold a very overexcited Harry. Lily took Harry from their arms and set him on the floor.

"What's in the bags?" She asked, mentally and physically preparing herself to either back away slowly, grab Harry and run, or yell so loud that her voice gave away.

"Well, er, you see, Love," He squirmed under her gaze like a child in trouble.

"I sort of, might have told Remus and Sirius about the baby, but they wormed it out of me, I swear!"

"Which explains why it took us a whole five minutes to find out what was going on with him," Remus muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

To everyone's surprise, Lily laughed, she explained what had happened, and how at this point she didn't exactly care if anyone knew.

Moments later, the men were in the sitting room, enjoying butterbeer and talking, as the women cooked dinner in the kitchen.

Soon, dinner was ready, and the Marauders and their ladies/children were enjoying a night of pure fun, just like it used to be.

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter, but I needed to have it in there, it was an obligation. Anyways, Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Flashbacks

A/N: Here's chapter eight, I had the idea for the flashbacks a long time ago, but never really had the opportunity to put it in motion. Now that I do, I like it better than the last chapter, and I wanted to write a little about James and Lily at Hogwarts. It all belongs to JKR.

Chapter 8-Flashbacks

Lily climbed out of bed, glancing at the clock on the wall. The flashing lights of the muggle digital clock read 1:30. _God_, she thought, _that early?_

She walked into the bathroom, pulled on a bathrobe over her camisole and pajama pants, then down the hallway and downstairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag full of baby carrots, her latest craving, and sat in front of the muggle television she had forced James to buy.

She flipped through channels, mindlessly staring at the screen, not really paying attention to the shows. At this point she was six months pregnant, her ankles were swollen, her hormones were haywire, she was craving different things every minute, she felt like a blimp, and she was bursting with joy.

She was having a baby. _Another baby. And it was happening in three months! _She couldn't wait! In three months Harry would have a little sister or brother to play with! She wanted to dance on rooftops. She wanted to scream it to the world! She wanted to do something she wanted to…to…crawl into her warm bed and fall asleep. Suddenly unbelievably tired, she crept back upstairs. As she climbed the steps, she heard a quiet voice coming out of Harry's room, she peeked in to find James cradling Harry close in the rocking chair, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms, and seemingly telling a story.

"It all started with a little thing called _The annual Hogwarts inter-house snowball fight_, everyone played, it happened every year, and it was intense!" Forgetting her tired state, Lily drifted off into a memory she hadn't thought about in a long time…

Snowballs flew this way and that, sailing over Lily's head. She ran to a great rock, and, hiding behind it, glanced up at the scoreboard. Hufflepuff: 350 hits, Ravenclaw: 362 hits, Slytherin: 400 hits, and Gryffindor: 400 hits. They were tied with Slytherin, neck in neck. Sure, they still had the rest of the day, but it didn't matter. She could feel her blood rushed through her veins, and, packing snow into a ball, quickly flung it at a Hufflepuff, hitting them on the back. She ducked out of the way, running into the woods, not caring as they yelled after her. Suddenly she hit someone or something, and then she was tumbling on the ground. Finally they came to a halt. Lily closed her eyes, regaining her composure.

"Hey, Lils." Her eyes flew open, and sure enough, James Potter was there, comfortably lying on top of her.

"Get off me, you oaf!"

"But peanut!" he protested, "I was just getting comfortable. And, while, we're here, would you consider going on a date with yours truly?"

"James! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on Earth! Now get off of me and go make a sport out of another girl!"

He got up and stood back, looking shell-shocked.

"Do you really think that?" he whispered.

"Think what?" She got up, put her hands on her hips, and glared at him.

"Do you really think that I don't care what happens to you?"

"But you don't care about me, you just like the challenge of chasing the one girl that won't go out with you."

"God, Lily! Do you really think that? How could you think that?! Do you think that I would chase after you for the rush of it for three years? Well I'll tell you something; even I'm not that stupid. I used to chase you just for the thrill, but that changed, Lily, I changed! I love the way you don't take crap from anyone, I love the way you twist you hair around your finger when you're thinking, just like now."

She immediately pulled her digit away from her auburn locks, resisting the urge to twist one of those locks around her index finger.

He kept ranting, "I love how you treat everyone with respect, as long as they treat you well, I love your temper, I love how your hair kind of sparkles in the sun…" He trailed off, thinking he had said too much.

Her arms dropped to her sides, her eyes widened, her expression changed to shock.

"I always thought that, maybe you just hated me, or something, and I would always say that there's a fine line between hate and love, and that you'd come around eventually, but you never did. I tried to change, I stopped hexing random Slytherins in the hallways, I tried to be more mature, that part didn't really work, I'm still overly playful, as Remus says, but I never expected you to think that I don't care about you, the thought seemed ludicrous to me."

Slowly she walked towards him. "I'm sorry, James." She whispered, and then she tackled him, kissing him passionately, and he was in heaven. Finally, after four long years of pining after Lily, he was kissing her. Really kissing her, not like the time in third year where she stripped down the stairs and their lips met, that was when he had started to like her. He had felt something that day, like electricity coursing through his veins. Now, though, he ran his tongue cautiously over her lips, and she obliged, opening her mouth to him. And finally, he was allowed to taste her.

They broke apart, both panting. A boyish smile filled James handsome face. "I always said there was a fine line between hate and love. She swatted his head. "Don't even start, James. I guess you could say that I've finally come around this year. I boarded the train, ready to hate you, as usual, and then you were made head boy, and we actually became friends, and then…things changed, and I pulled away from you, acting the way I used to, when I really hated you, and I didn't know why, and now I know that it was because…I love you, and I was scared to admit it, even to myself.

He laughed out loud, not believing that he finally heard those words form that mouth.

"I love you, too, Lily, I always have. And now, all things considered, do you want to go out with me?"

"I think I could do that, James," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. They leaned towards each other again, about to kiss. Suddenly a buzz rang out, and they jumped apart, startled.

"I wonder who won…" Lily thought offhandedly.

"I don't really care," James replied, leaning in to kiss her again. And this time, their lips met in a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled apart for air, James murmured softly to her, "I have to say, this snowball fight has got to be the best thing that's ever happened to me." She laughed quietly and kissed him again.

Slowly, Lily was recalled to the present time. Gryffindor had won the snowball fight. Less than two months later, Sirius had stopped his serial dating string and settled for a serious girlfriend, in Josie instead. Life had become perfect, until the prophecy had been made, and things had changed, everything had changed. Even though Voldemort was gone, Lily was sure he would come back, and besides that, many of his death eaters were still on the loose, attacking members of the order, wreaking havoc as usual. Lily had almost become accustomed to it.

Lily didn't even notice when James's words stopped, and he placed Harry delicately in the crib, before walking to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He put a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"Well, Lilyflower how's our little baby?"

"We're both exhausted, James, thank you very much." Lily teased him.

"What else is new?" He muttered, burying his face in her hair. "If you're that tired you want to go to bed, yeah?"

"Of course I do, James," she said, stifling a yawn.

With that he swooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style into the bedroom, and plopping her down on to the bed.

"James!" she cried.

"Yes Clementine?" He said, tucking her in.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, cupcake, I am tucking you under the covers, and preparing to make love to my beautiful wife."

"Not tonight, James."

He turned to her, fixating doe eyes towards her face, attempting to make him look younger, more vulnerable.

"Please," he begged.

"Maybe tomorrow, James."

"Fine he pouted.

He ran his hands through his hair, making it look like he just leapt off of his broom, an old habit, and one she had come to love dearly, no matter how many times she told him otherwise. He turned off the bedside lamp and climbed in beside her, wrapping an arm around her midriff protectively, she had fallen asleep just moments ago, and slowly, listening to her gentle breathing, and thinking about the joys to come, he did too.

So there is, now its your turn to write. Tell me what you think! Press that little purple button! Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

James woke up especially early the next Saturday morning

A/N: Hi! I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! I can't even tell you how sorry I am …so I made this chapter pretty long, and there are some surprises in store for you guys. Sorry if I got some of the detail wrong, I've never been pregnant, so I don't really know about the technical stuff. Also, it's J.K. Rowling's playroom, I'm just using some of her toys. Hee hee, metaphore, how d'ya like me now?!

Chapter 10-Letters and Surprises

James woke up especially early the next Saturday morning. He was an early riser in general, but especially so today, for some reason or another.

Quietly, he crept through the house and into the kitchen. Singing along with the wizarding wireless, he quickly made pancake batter. Suddenly, Harry's cry filled the home.

Turning on the stovetop, he went into Harry's room to get Harry, who stopped crying as soon as he noticed his father. James walked back into the kitchen and plopped Harry into a highchair. He fetched a small toy for the child to play with and continued to cook. Casually he added blueberries or M&Ms, there were even a few with peanut M&Ms for Lily.

He heard a shuffling from the hallway, and his wife stumbled into the kitchen, her fiery hair tangled, and her eyes half open, still becoming accustomed to the light.

"Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it." He laughed as she scowled at him. **(A/N: For all you **_**Twilight**_** lovers out there, hee hee!)**

**  
**She sat down at the table, and her eyes lit up when she saw Harry, she started playing with the toddler immediately.

"And breakfast is served!" James said proudly, dramatically placing the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"This looks fantastic James!" Lily grinned broadly up at him. He sat down in a kitchen chair next to her and immediately placed a stack of pancakes on his plate, digging into the delicious food. Lily placed a bowl of cheerios in front of Harry before daintily placing several pancakes on her own plate and eating them hungrily. She was always hungry lately, not that he was surprised.

After breakfast, Lily washed the dishes as James went to dress Harry. After a struggle that took over an hour and ended up making them late to their appointment with the healer, Harry was finally dressed in a pair of plaid shorts and a polo shirt **(link to outfit: ****/cgi/set?id2888006****). **

James walked out into the living room with a squirming Harry to find Lily and Remus sitting on the couch watching the television. Today they were going to an appointment with the healer for the new baby, and since Remus was the godfather of the kid, he was tagging along.

James pulled Harry into the car. Lily wasn't supposed to Apparate since she was pregnant, apparently it was much easier to splich the baby than it was to splich yourself, and whenever Lily came out of the fire when she flooed, she ended up falling down, and the Healer didn't want he to hurt their baby.

So James packed Harry into his carseat and maneuvered around to the front of the car, opening the door and climbing inside. Swiftly he drove to the muggle mall. He had acquired a driver's license when Lily was pregnant with Harry for just this purpose.

They walked through the mall and into the 'closed store' that was in fact St. Mungo's.

After speaking to the dummy, they wandered into the waiting room for pregnant women. Finally, a nurse walked into the room and called,

"Lily Potter?"

Lily stood up and beckoned to James, who plucked Harry, who had been playing with some toys, off of the floor. He and Remus followed her into the room. Lily sat on a type of hospital bed, so that James and Remus were left with Harry on chairs.

A woman stepped into the room, clipboard in hand, glancing through her notes.

"Hello, Lily, James, and Remus!" She smiled brightly at them.

"What about me?" Harry piped up.

"Hello, Harry, dear!" Healer Pennant said cheerily, "So, Lily, if you'll just lay back on the bed, we can take a look."

Lily rolled back onto the bed and pulled up her shirt just enough to expose her oversized stomach. Healer Pennant muttered an incantation and waved her wand over Lily's bulge. A blue light appeared over her stomach and then quickly faded, instead being replaced by a glowing picture of something that actually looked relatively like a baby on the wall.

"Look at it, Lily, it's beautiful!" James exclaimed in utter awe of the life that he helped to create.

"Have you decided if you would like to know the sex of the baby?" The Healer asked, in previous appointments they had not been sure if they wanted to know the gender of their child.

James looked to Lily for resassurance. When she nodded towards him, he turned to the Healer, "Yes."

The healer barely glanced at the picture on the screen before turning back to the Potters, "Congratulations! Both of you baby girls are healthy!"

"You hear that Lily, a baby girl-wait, both?!" James stuttered.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it would seem that you are indeed having twins. We had not quite noticed before, but it would seem that you are indeed having twins."

James eyes widened, but his expression quickly changed to a grin, "We're having twins, Lily!"

She smiled softly up at him. "I know, James, twins! I can't believe it!"

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Remus muttered from the background.

James and Lily laughed with him, and James ducked down to whisper something in Lily's ear. She nodded at him without hesitation, and he turned to Lupin. "Especially since we're hoping you'll be godfather to both of them."

Remus's happy expression turned to shock, and then, finally, in all seriousness, he said, "Course I will, mate."

The healer finished the appointment quickly, giving Lily more prenatal vitamins, and vanishing the picture in front of them. She made copies for the baby book and they added them to the stack of pictures that Remus (and Harry, as he so rightly pointed out,) had taken, and prepared to leave.

Before they did, however, James knelt down to Harry's level and looked him directly in the eyes, "Harry," James started, "You know how you're going to get a little brother or sister?" Harry nodded, his wide eyes looking at James, "Well, the healer said that you are going to get two little sisters, is that okay with you?"

Harry's face lit up like it was Christmas, "You mean I get two little sister instead of one?"

"That's exactly what that means Harry," James grinned at him.

"Yay! But, Daddy, how did the babies get _inside_ Mummy's belly?"

"Um, I'll ell you when you're older." He shot up before Harry could respond, "So, are we leaving anytime soon?"

Lily, who had been listening in on the conversation, just giggled, when Remus looked confused, she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and smirked at James, "Once I tell Sirius, you're never going to live this one down, Mate."

Finally they got everything together and drove home. Shortly after, Remus left, saying it was late and he should really get going home. So after a bath, which resulted in James getting wetter than Harry, a conflict with struggling to finally get Harry into his pajamas, a bedtime story, and four hours later, Harry was asleep and James and Lily were both ready to collapse into bed, which is exactly what they did.

The next day, Lily woke up early with only one thought in mind. She had putting it off for ages, she had to write to her sister Petunia, to let her know of the twins, if nothing else. She stepped into the kitchen, searching for a quill and parchment. Finally she found both items, and started writing:

**Dear Petunia,**

**I know that you are probably wondering why I am writing this, and probably wishing that I wasn't, but there are some things that I had to tell you. Harry's getting so big. How are Dudley and Vernon? James and I are great. Well, we're beyond great, really. I have some big news, actually. **

**I'm pregnant again-with twin girls. **

**I know you're probably wondering how James and I are going to manage that, but we will. I know it's a big responsibility, and I know that you don't think James is very responsible, but, Tuney, he's a great guy and I love him. So he's a little childish at times, he keeps me young. **

**Anyways, we're all good here, I hope you're all doing great there, and I was hoping we could get together for dinner sometime, just so that we could really find out what's going on in each other's lives. WE haven't talked in ages, and I'm sure you would laugh at how big I'm getting-I'm huge now! I mean, I do have an excuse, I'm eating for three after all!**

**With best wishes, **

**Your sister, Lily**

**P.S. Write back soon!**

Lily looked over her letter after she wrote it. After deciding that it was suitable, she folded it up and attached it to the family owl, Ginger's leg.

"Give this to Petunia, okay?" Ginger hooted in response. Lily watched the owl fly through the window, she was about to go back to bed herself when she Harry cry. She changed direction and instead walked, er waddled towards her son's room. Today would be another long day.

A/N: I told you there'd be surprises! Hee hee! Anyways, I need help with names. Btw, one of the reasons it took me this long to Update was because I couldn't decide if I wanted her to have twins or not! Anyways, like I said before Review! And give me names!! Thx!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11-What Was That Saying About Spilled Milk Again

Chapter 11-What Was That Saying About Spilled Milk Again?

A week later, Lily still hadn't heard an answer from Petunia, and she was starting to grow worried. What if something had happened to Ginger? What if Petunia truly hated her, as she'd said? She couldn't possibly hate her; after all, Lily herself had told James that she hated him for years, before ever admitting that she loved him. Maybe it ran in the family.

Finally, she was sitting at the kitchen table one day when an owl flew through and landed right in front of her. A quick look told her that the owl was Ginger; she fed her a piece of bacon, immediately grabbing the envelope from her leg. It read:

**Dear Lily,**

**First of all, I would like to ask you never to send an owl to my house again. It is an unnatural and uncanny way of communication. Thank you. Now, Vernon and I would most certainly enjoy a visit to your home. Anytime this week, except for Monday, would be a grand time for a visit, for on Monday, Vernon has been invited to an important dinner for work. Also, Vernon, Dudley and I are doing fine, thank you.**

**Congratulations on being pregnant. Are you sure that you can handle that? I'm not so sure, it is twins, after all, also, with Harry, you will have three children under the age of three. **

**Also, I do still believe that James is the irresponsible man that I met over Christmas, along with many other occasions, I am sorry if you cannot see the truth, but I believe that he is, and always will be. **

**I would enjoy catching up with you over dinner on Wednesday, how does that sound? Please write back with your reply.**

**Sincerely, **

**Petunia **

Lily read it over again. How dare she?! Of course they would be able to handle twins! And so maybe James was fun-loving, that didn't make him irresponsible! She would have to make her see reason, Lily decided. Quickly, she wrote back. Today she would have to take this letter to the post office. James was at work for the day. Being an auror was demanding, especially in times like these.

Finally, after a fifteen-minute long struggle against the little boy, she got him dressed in a striped t-shirt and cargo shorts, along with an adorable pair of baby sandals. She plopped him down in a playpen currently taking up residence in their living room, or 'the kiddie cage,' as the Marauders had grown fond of calling it, and went to change, herself.

It was a particularly warm day in May so she pulled on a short-sleeved pink blouse, and a pair of maternity jeans. She grabbed a journey necklace James had given her when she gave birth to Harry, 'the journey of motherhood awaits us' he had told her as he put it on. Knowing that Harry loved to play with her earrings, she grabbed a pair of diamond post earrings to match.

Grabbing Petunia's letter, she placed Harry in his stroller and quickly flooed them to Diagon Alley.

Once in the shopping district, she exited to muggle London. After a quick walk, including several people stopping her to look at Harry and his royal adorableness, she made her way to the post office.

Next, she made her way to a diner where she was supposed to meet James, who would be getting off of work early so that they could pick out a baby room.

She sat down at a table and settled Harry into a booster chair, awaiting James arrival. She wasn't kept waiting long, for not moments later James walked through the door, and, spotting her, walked over.

They ate lunch quickly, and set out to the paint store.

They got right down to work, searching through every paint color known to man.

"What are we going to do James?"

James set Harry down and sat beside Lily. "Its okay, Peanut, everything will work out. Lets see, you thought that pink was too girly, red is violent, black is evil, whit is too plain, orange was too bright, yellow was way too mellow, off-white is just too horrible, purple is too dark, blue means boys…what about green? I like green!"

"It reminds me too much of all the morning sickness I've had with the twins."

"Okay then, Green is too pukey." She giggled. "What about lavender? It's like a lighter purple. I like lavender. Does that sound good to you?"

"Lavender…" she said softly. "Lavender just might work. We'll paint their room lavender, James!"

She spun her arms around in a circle, and then picked up Harry and twirled him around, dancing with him. James watched the two in amusement before Lily got tired and set Harry down.

"We're having twins and we finally picked out the color of their room!" she called out to anyone that happened to be in Home Depot. Anyone listening clapped appreciatively for them, calling out congratulations about their growing family.

They left the paint store, a gallon of which in hand, and headed to another muggle shop for more baby supplies.

They searched around the store, looking through all of the themes and bedding sets they could find. Finally they came to one labeled _Sugar Plum _**(link on profile). **Lily absolutely adored the way it looked, and James had to agree that it was cute. They bought the set, transfigured it to be smaller, and headed home.

Later that day, Lily was making dinner, pasta with red sauce, garlic bread and mixed vegetables. She was pouring milk for Harry, when the glass slipped from her hand and shattered onto the tile floor of the kitchen.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and she slumped down onto the kitchen floor. Salty water poured down her cheeks and pooled on the kitchen floor.

James, hearing the racket coming from the kitchen, rushed through the door to see what was amiss. He saw Lily's hunched over figure, and ran to her side. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ears until the sobs quieted enough for her to speak.

"I can't do anything right!" She wailed, "Why would you want to marry someone who's the size of a whale, drops everything, and cries constantly?!"

"Because I love you," James replied simply, boring his chocolate eyes into her emerald ones.

"But why do you love me, James?! Why?!" Lily nearly yelled.

"Why do I love you? I could come up with a million reasons," James said, "I love your temper, I love the way that you care about everything, even things that you don't have to, I love how you hold this family together, I love the way you take care of Harry, I love how whenever you wear post earrings, they're two different colors, I love your cooking, I love how great you are in bed, I love the way you don't put up with crap from anybody, I love how back when we were in school you were the only one who wasn't crazy about me…"

He trailed off as she started to smile through her tears. "Thank you, James, I really needed that." She said, "Sometimes I just feel so useless, you always know how to cheer me up."

In reply he kissed her softly. "Jamie…"she whispered, and he kissed her again, deeply this time.

A few moments later, she pulled away, "Tonight, love."

"Lily," he groaned.

"Later, I promise." And she continued to make dinner.

Finally, hours later, Lily stepped into their bedroom, "I am pleased to report that Harry is bathed, pajama-clad, and sound asleep."

Immediately James dove for her, aiming his hands for her stomach, "James!" she shrieked.

"You promised later, cupcake. Now's later."

Lily giggled, "Just let me change first, and then you can have your way with me, I promise, 'k?"

"You'll be the death of me, me Lilyflower, go on, change, but don't take too long, or I might just burst in on you."

Lily went to the bathroom, only stopping to grab a bundle of clothes that James couldn't see, and he sat on the comfortable bed, anxiously awaiting her return.

While Lily was in the bathroom, James changed from his clothes into a pair of blue-grey pajama bottoms.

He lay back down on the bed, and soon heard the door open. He turned to look at her, and what he saw made his jaw drop. She was wearing nothing but a silky deep purple babydoll chemise and a matching thong. **(link on profile)** This was something she hadn't worn since before they knew that Voldemort was going to come after Harry, and in short, them. Just the thought of previous things they had done when she wore that made him drool.

"Hey there," she purred seductively. Without thinking, he stood up, in a trancelike state, and walked over to her, kissing her deeply, his hands moving all over her body. While their lips were still locked, he gently guided her over to the bed. Before long, her head hit the pillow with a soft thud, and they were lost in a night of passion, romance and love.

Review! And I want to know what you really think! Not just _good _or _bad. _Real reviews please! Also, what did you think of the outfits on Polyvore, and the baby's bedroom. By the way, you no longer need to give me names for the babies, I have a few.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I will update less frequently now, so bear with me, because I have just started my school year, and will be busier than usual

**A/N: I will update less frequently now, so bear with me, because I have just started my school year, and will be busier than usual. Also, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling-the lucky girl!**

Chapter 12-Dinner with the Dursleys

On Wednesday, Lily awoke to Harry's cries, feeling as if she could have used a few more hours of sleep that night. Instead she went to get him from his room, as James had already left for work. The day passed in a flurry of cooking and cleaning.

Finally Lily had the opportunity to dress herself in a black maternity blouse and dress pants, after getting Harry into a green, collared onesie and khakis, and making sure that James was dressed appropriately for dinner in a deep blue dress shirt and jeans. **(Link to outfits on profile, check it out! And tell me what you think of the outfits, after you see them on Polyvore, an awesome and very interesting website)**

Only moments later, the doorbell rang, and Lily rushed to greet the Dursleys.

She opened the door to find Vernon and Petunia, who was holding Dudley at it, waiting to enter their home.

"Come in, come in!" she said brightly, as they bustled past her into the hallway, Petunia stopping to give her a brief hug.

Smells wafted in from the kitchen, and James picked up Harry, who was attempting to attach himself to Lily's leg.

James escorted Vernon and Dudley to the common room, while Lily went to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal with Petunia trailing rather pathetically after her.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Petunia gasped in shock. Across the kitchen, pots were stirring themselves, meat was being tenderized, and vegetables were being cooked.

"Lily!" Petunia said, "How-how could you? Food isn't supposed to be handled insanely like this! It is supposed to be cooked by hand, like mother taught us!"

"Tune, this is just my way of cooking, nothing more. It's easier for me, that's all, especially since I'm getting bigger by the minute." She laughed at her own, very true joke, though Petunia did not look amused.

Dinner was finished cooking shortly, and they moved into the dining room, Petunia telling the men to come eat. The table was set, and Lily ran back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine for everyone, except her of course.

Dinner started with Dudley attempting to make a grab straight into the pasta, almost diving his hand into the bowl, when James grabbed his arm.

"Potter!" Vernon growled.

"What? He should wait to be served; he shouldn't just stick his hand into the food that Lily and Petunia worked so hard to prepare."

"He's a growing boy!" Petunia said shrilly, "He needs to eat!"

Harry quietly watched this exchange, very confused. He had never seen this boy before. Or the big people that came along with him, their loud voices were hurting his ears, and he was hungry!

Lily, noticing her son's confused and rather annoyed face, quickly gave him a spoonful of pasta.

"Oh, so, Harry," he spat the name, "doesn't have to wait, but our precious son Dudley does?"

"Of course you can feed Dudley, but you should feed him, I will not allow him to stick his hands in our food."

Vernon grumbled a few more things before giving his son a few spoonfuls of the noodles.

The meal continued in silence.

As the seconds continued to tick by, Lily began to feel the growing need to say something, to break the awkward noiselessness that had befallen the lot of them. It might have been her vulnerable hormones acting up on her, but she needed to hear something. As if to plague her further, everyone stayed quiet, even Harry and Petunia's whale of a son, Dudley.

Finally, it became too much and she let out a yell, "Well someone say something! I can't stand the silence!"

"Learn to control your wife, Potter." Vernon grumbled in the midst of chewing his food.

"I am an individual and nobody controls me!" she yelled at him.

Immediately, Vernon stood up, his gigantic body towering over her, "I will not be spoken to that way, especially not by a woman!"

"I am your equal in every way, you great sausage of man!" Lily yelled, standing up as well.

Vernon reached across and backhanded her across the face. Lily's head snapped to the side, but thank fully, she stood her ground.

"How dare you?" she gasped, "Years ago, you raped me, but I thought that maybe you had changed, and then you and Petunia got married, and I thought, I thought if I did this for Petunia, then maybe, just maybe, she would finally accept me, but I-I just don't know anymore."

Finally, James couldn't take it anymore; he stood up and punched Vernon, his added magical energy throwing Vernon against the wall. The lights flickered, the table shook, the plates breaking. He didn't care about them, though, he could easily repair them later.

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked, hurrying over to her husband.

"Lily! Are you okay?" James rushed around the table to her side, suddenly everything stopped, the lights went back on, the table became still, all was silent.

"I'm fine, James."

From across the room, Petunia shrieked, "Lily, how could you?! How could you?! You have everything! Why did you have to take my husband, too?! Even only for one night!"

Lily pulled away from James's look, "How could I?! Your husband rapes me, and you're siding with him? You're my sister! How could you do this to me?! How do you sleep at night?!" She took a deep breath, "I'd like it if you left now."

"What is that supposed to mean?! Vernon is a faithful husband! He would never do that! You obviously came on to him!"

"I said I would like it if you left now." Lily stated in a deadly whisper, scaring Petunia even more than her yells had.

Silently, Petunia picked up Dudley, managed to somehow drag Vernon to his feet, and leave.

Soon after, Lily collapsed, sobbing, to the floor. James picked up Harry and ran over to her, "Lils, are you-"

He was interrupted when Lily let out a small "Oh" and then suddenly, she screamed in agony, blood trickled down her leg.

James immediately sprang into action. Dragging her to the fireplace, he flooed them all to St. Mungo's.

Immediately the Healers whisked her away. Having nothing to do, he went to the waiting room to floo Sirius, Josie and Remus. Quickly they filed in through the fire, and it seemed that someone had alerted the Weasleys and Longbottoms, for soon the room was filled with Family and friends.

A silence dragged on, and finally, after what seemed like hours, a short, sandy-haired man wearing glasses walked in, his white robes told them he was a wizard, "James Potter?" he called.

James handed Harry to Sirius and walked over to the Healer, "Is she okay? What's wrong? Are the babies alright?"

The man held up a hand signaling for James to be quiet.

"There have been some complications with the pregnancy. We're not sure what will happen yet. They might not make it."

**A/N: ooooh, cliffie! Raise your hand if you hate me right now. Hee hee! I feel so special. Review! Review! Review! I'm gonna try something new this time, I won't post again until I get at least five reviews! Oh! Now you really hate me! Mwa ha ha!! So, Review! Once again, try real reviews, not, "nice chapter!" or, "I like/dislike it." Really review, if you like it, tell me what you like, if you don't, tell me why not.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know that there have been complaints and confusion as to why Lily would allow Vernon into her house after he raped her

A/N: I know that there have been complaints and confusion as to why Lily would allow Vernon into her house after he raped her. I find that Lily is a very forgiving person. Maybe she thought he grew up or had changed. As far as James, I can assure you, he will get his revenge. That's a promise. Also, I would like to thank nightwolf23 for noticing that my timeline was off. Despite the ginormous Harry Potter fan that I am, I failed to notice that Harry's birthday is in July, and then, all of a sudden I skip to May. I have taken out Harry's birthday, and will replace it when I see fit. Thanks!

Disclaimer: You've heard it before…

The Lives That Never Were

Chapter 12- Complications

"W-What?" James managed to choke out.

"The babies might not make it, Lily should be okay though. I'm Sorry"

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet, James." The Healer said in a monotone.

"Why not?!"

"She's not ready for anyone yet." The Healer replied simply.

"I'm her husband!" James retorted hotly.

A small fight between James and the healer ensued. Finally, after losing, a Dejected-looking James walked back to his seat in the waiting room. "What happened, James?"

"What's wrong?"

Questions shot out at him from three different mouths all at once.

"They might not make it. My babies might die." Tears glistened in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I'm going to see Lily, I'll catch up with you lot later." James

"The Healer said we couldn't, and believe me, I tried to convince him otherwise." James assured her, "Don't even bother."

"Ahh, but you don't know the secret." Josie replied.

"What secret?" Sirius piped up.

"How to be a girl." She smirked at the men around her.

Without waiting for them to ask anymore questions, she got up and went over to the nearest healer, starting to flirt with him without hesitation. Sirius's jaw dropped. Without saying a thing, Remus merely pushed it back up again, silently watching his friend crack his knuckles maliciously.

Obviously things were going down hill. What had first entranced the healer no longer seemed to impress him. Soon their words turned into shouts, and quickly after that, Josie was being sent by the much shaken man to where Lily was.

Josie strode through the hallways of the hospital, stopping only long enough to give the marauders a wink and a rather proud smile. Her pace slowed as she approached Lily's door until she came to a dead stop right in front of it.

Taking a deep breath, she gave it a gentle shove, allowing it to creak open on it's own. She took a step forward, and Lily looked up. They held each other's gaze for a moment before she burst into tears.

Josie walked swiftly over to the bed and engulfed her friend into her arms.

As the time passed, Lily's sobs began to quiet, and finally, Josie asked the tentative question, "What happened, Lil?"

In broken, tear-strewn sentences, Lily slowly explained to her friend how it went down.

When she was finished talking, Josie could barely form a comprehensible sentence. She was literally shaking with rage. "He_ hit_ you, Lily, and _raped you?!_"

Silently, Lily nodded, tears, this time of shame, once again forming in her eyes. And for the second time, Josie asked, "What happened, Lily?"

Regaining herself, Lily began remembering, "It was April break of seventh year, and it was late at night, maybe one even one in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep and there was this window in my room, where, if I climbed out of it, then I could get on a little alcove in our roof. I could see everything, and nothing could see me, unless it was perched directly above me. I would go out there and look at the stars sometimes.

"That's what I was doing when I heard them. Petunia had brought Vernon home for the holidays. Apparently they were getting pretty serious and she wanted him to meet the family. So, they had gone out for the evening, I don't quite remember where. I didn't bother to look up, Vernon bored me to no end, he was an awful man, even when he was younger.

"They were talking as they walked. I remember their voices starting to change, and then they were arguing. I heard words like 'drunk', and 'led on,' find their way into the conversation, and I peeked over the rooftop, curious as to what I would see.

"I remember that Tuney was wearing that awful flowery dress she had gotten herself for Easter, and Vernon was in a suit and tie. I couldn't hear all of it, and the conversation passed quickly. Before I knew it, they were inside, and I decided that I should go to bed, I was getting awfully tired, and climbed back through the window, into my room.

"I didn't get fifteen minutes of sleep, when a man stumbled into my room, not even bothering to knock first. I remember that specifically. Everyone knocked when they came into my room. Mum and Dad always said that teenagers deserved space, and they would make us knock when we went into rooms and everything.

"Immediately, I pulled the blankets all the way up to my throat, you know that I don't exactly wear the most appropriate sleepwear, and that night it consisted of nothing more than a baggy tee shirt, and pajama shorts that were practically covered by it.

"Anyway, he teetered in, all drunk, and started on about how Petunia still wouldn't sleep with him yet, and how he thought that it was rather rude, and how he thought she was leading him on, and everything. And the next thing I know, I can't reach my wand, he's practically crushing me, and then he raped me.

For the third time since Josie had entered the room, salty bundles of water poured from Lily's eyes. Again, Josie embraced her, hoping to subdue her friend somewhat.

"I never t-told James." She stuttered, "I was af-afriad he'd leave me if h-he found out I'd b-been with someone else at f-first. After a-a while, I j-just forgot about it…" She trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"It's okay, Lils, James would love you no matter what awful things happened to you, or him. You know that."

"I do know that, Jo, but back then, it was just after the first time we had made love. I didn't want him to end it-especially then. He had been so lovely, Jo, so gentle, It was my first time, and he made it perfect. I just, I didn't want anything to darken his memory of it, I guess."

"Nothing could do that, Lily" Josie assured her.

"I know," Lily sighed, "Hey, Josie, could you do me a favor and grab my book? It's right at the end of the bed."

Josie turned around to grab Lily's book, and muffled a scream behind her hands. She jumped up, hopping up and down, "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" she screeched.

Lily just laughed, and it was actually for the first time that day.

"How could you do that to me, Lily-bean?" Josie whined. "You know I hate feet!" And indeed, Lily's feet were uncovered at the end of the bed. She wiggled her toes playfully at her friend, giggling madly.

"Geeze Lils, you gave me a heart attack." Josie said.

Not moments later, the Marauders came bursting in, Remus holding Harry, and Sirius in the lead, "Josie?! Jo, are you okay?!" He yelled.

"I'm fine, Sirius!" Josie exclaimed as he embraced her.

"Guys, can Lil and I have a minute alone?" James asked.

Sirius, Josie and Remus (holding Harry) left the room, Josie mouthing, 'tell him what happened' to Lily, as she exited.

James heaved a loud sigh, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Why didn't you tell me, Lily?"

"Tell you what, James?" Lily played dumb.

"You know what, Lils, why didn't you tell me that he, you know, did that to you."

Lily looked down nervously, "I didn't want you to know." Lily mumbled.

"Why not, Lily?" James sat down at the end of the bed, taking her hand in his, "I would have understood, I wouldn't have faulted you for it, I would have, I would have…" He pulled his hand away, balling it into a fist, he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"James, don't." Lily held him back, despite the fact that he knew she wouldn't do anything.

"Okay, okay," He sighed again. "How did this happen? _When _did it happen?"

Lily launched into another explanation of what happened that night, and by the end, James was literally standing up, about to go kick the crap out of Vernon Dursley.

"James!" Lily yelled, exasperated, breaking her husband out of his stupor.

"I always thought, I thought you regretted ever making love to me, that first time, and it was because, because of him?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, James, I thought that, maybe, you wouldn't want me anymore, if you knew."

"That would _never_ happen, Lil. Ever."

"I know that now." She smiled softly at him.

Not moments later, a Healer entered the room, a clipboard in hand. "Ahh, Mrs. Potter. There are a few things that we need to go over. In two weeks you can leave the hospital…"

James whooped, and Lily smiled.

"But if you want to ensure the girls' safety, then you must stay under bed rest unless absolutely necessary for at least a month.

Lily groaned. This was not good, bed rest for a month? Could she do that?

She looked down as she felt James's hand on her stomach. She saw the enormous baby bump there and thought of the life inside of it. She would have to do it.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! Once again, I will not update until I've gotten at least five reviews for this chapter, thanks for you support in this story!**


	13. AN, u MUST read! Urgent! sry!

A/N:

**A/N:**

Sorry! I know that everypne hates these…but w/e. Anyways, read the chapter previous to this, **its important. **I updated, but, by doing so, I just replaced a chapter, and I don't think that it alerts you guys when that happens…..so yea, read the chapoter b4 this one! And enjoy! Don't forget to review!

-Abby! (hpluvr7)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13-Of Boredom and Baby showers

Chapter 13-Of Boredom and Baby showers

A baby's cry filled the air. Taking one glance at his sleeping wife, James got up, for some reason or another, Harry was awake. Quickly moving to his room and rocking him back to sleep, James made his way back to the bedroom to get some shut-eye of his own.

He stopped at the doorway, a look of awe on his face. Could this angel basking before him truly be his wife? Her face was serene in the moonlight, relaxed, calm for once. Her body was spread out around one half of the bed, moonlight spilled across her milky skin, revealing the freckles and brilliant red hair to him. A navy blue camisole peeked out from under the quilt, matched with a set of plaid green and white pajama pants **(Link to outfit on Profile, check it out!)  
**

He leaned against the wooden frame and rested his eyes on the beauty that lay before him. The last few weeks had been tough on her. Not a week ago, she'd been checked out of St. Mungo's, but she still had to stay in bed, only being allowed to leave for bathroom breaks and quick showers. James could tell it was driving her insane, but he didn't know what to do about it. He brought her magazines and books daily, both muggle and magical. He had even bought another muggle contraption known as a telly, charmed it to run magically, and put at the end of their bed.

Still, Lily was not herself, that much was obvious. She could be irritable at the most random times, lashing out for stupid things. She couldn't stand this. She couldn't stand being stuck in bed, not allowed to pick up anything heavier than a teaspoon, and having so much to do, so much she _couldn't_ do. Sighing softly, and running a hand through his messy hair, only making it messier, James crawled into bed next to his wife. This would be a long month.

--

James was right, it turned out, Lily continued to be irritable throughout the next two weeks, but her mood had improved greatly, as all of the calendars she had taken the liberty of having James hang up in their room said that in two weeks time, she would be allowed out of the godforsaken bed she had been confined to. Josie came by all the time with weeding preparations, and Lily was always more cheerful after that, having something to look forward to, thinking about the upcoming wedding, James noticed.

And so that was where James found them, Lily fixated under the covers, a pink camisole and flowered bottoms haphazardly thrown on, **(Link on Profile)** Josie next to her, wearing a purple blouse with a sweater over it and black dress pants. Between them were a stack of catalogues, each depicting everything from beautiful white gowns to extravagant floral centerpieces.

James breathed a sigh of relief, she looked relatively happy, maybe they'd have a good night, and he wouldn't sleep on the couch. Silently, he thanked God; the couch was starting to take a toll on his back. He heard Harry calling his name for the other room, and went to check on him. Just as he stepped over the threshold, he heard that tinkly laugh that he knew belonged to her. Things were starting to look up.

--

James nervously paced back and forth, waiting for the guests to arrive. It had been Josie's idea, they were going to throw Lily a baby shower, she was going to be allowed out today, but for now she was sleeping, and Josie had this idea to surprise her with a baby shower, so they were sticking to that idea, too.

He heard a soft knock on the door and then Josie and Sirius were there, both sporting heavy-looking boxes.

"Hey guys," James said distractedly.

"Hi," Josie and Sirius replied in unison.

"We'll put these up, 'k?" Jodie said.

"Mmkay, I'll be there is a sec, Jo." James replied.

As James waited for the guests to arrive Josie and Sirius put brightly colored decorations that said things like 'it's a girl!' and 'we're having a baby!'

There was another knock and Remus's head peeked through the door. "Hi," he said, "I've got presents!" He held up a few brightly colored packages, "Where do you want them?"

"Over on the coffee table, James proceeded to show him and soon he was back to his bubbly self.

Suddenly, a small voice could be heard from the baby monitor, "Daddy! I want out!!" James rushed to collect Harry from his room, returning a few moments later with baby in hand.

"Knock knock!" A motherly voice called form behind the door.

"Maggie!" James exclaimed, rushing to greet her.

"Hello James, dearest," Maggie Evans greeted him warmly, touching his cheek with sincerity.

"Hi Maggie, come in, where's Ed?" James welcomed her.

"Oh he's out at the car, bringing in the presents." Suddenly a grunting was heard, and then a rather elderly man under a mountain of boxes and bags staggered into the room.

James set Harry down, only to have his grandmother pick him up again, grabbed a few of the presents and put them on the table.

--

Once all of the gifts were in place, and the guests arrived, James went to fetch Lily. After having a nap, she felt calm and refreshed. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as Lily solely walked out of her bedroom and into the world for the first time in a month.

"Surprise!" Lily's face was a mixture of shock and happiness as she gazed around at her loved ones, all come to celebrate the adding of two lives to the world. She took it all in full swing and continued to thank her guests and relatives, talking and chatting, making her way around the room.

The gifts were about to be opened, and as Lily waddled over to the couch, a puddle formed under her, and she let out a small "oh!"

"Lily?" James asked, "What is it, love?"

"I think my water just broke, James, I figured that the girls were just kicking, they've been doing that quite a bit, actually, but I-I guess it was contractions."

James stood frozen, merely staring at his wife.

"Get my bag, James!" Lily exclaimed.

James rushed to their bedroom, grabbing her overnight bag, **(link on profile). **

They rushed off to the hospital, visitors in tow, and soon the waiting room was filled with loved ones who had decided to continue the party here, as Lily gave birth to two babies, but this time it was real.


	15. Chapter 15

AS soon as they arrived at Saint Mungo's, Lily was whisked off in a wheel chair, with James rushing along side it on one side, holding her hand as the contractions came vigorously

A/N: enjoy!!

Chapter 14-The Girls

As soon as they arrived at Saint Mungo's, Lily was whisked off in a wheel chair, with James rushing along side it on one side, holding her hand as the contractions came vigorously. Josie was on her other side, as she was to be godmother.

Finally they were settled into a room, and the contractions came, not ten minutes apart now, the healer and midwife both agreed that Lily would be able to start pushing soon.

"What were…we going to…name them…again?" Lily panted out after finishing with a particularly awful contraction.

"Olivia Josephine and Samantha Alice." James replied, rubbing his left hand, which she'd had a rather furious grip on a few minutes ago.

"Right," she panted out.

"Josephine?" Josie questioned quietly from the other side.

"Yeah, after you, Jo." Lily turned towards her, smiling gently.

Suddenly she tensed and a yell escaped her lips as another contraction ripped through her. She squeezed James' hand so tightly in her own that she was sure he couldn't feel it at the moment.

Josie appeared in front of her face. "Breathe, Lils," She stated calmly. Lily obliged, glaring at James, who brushed it off. He had expected this, during Harry's birth she had kept up a constant stream of insults, most of them centering around his ability to produce sperm.

The twilight wore on, turning into night quickly. Finally a small healer wearing glasses much to big for his face stepped into the room.

"On the next contraction you have start pushing, Lily." He stated simply, running off to fetch Healer Pennant.

A few moments later the healer walked briskly into the room.

"Hello, everyone. Lily, it seems you are fully dilated, how far apart are your contractions?"

"A few minutes," Lily replied breathlessly.

"Okay, on this next one I'm going to need you to push."

"'Kay," She said.

Much too quickly for Lily's taste, the next contraction came around, and she pushed as hard as she could.

Tears built in her eyes, and a scream escaped her lips. She turned her head to James.

"This is your fault! You and your stupid sperm did this to me! Can't you fucking control yourself?!"

James bit back his reply. The healers, along with every baby book known to man, all said that he should just take the insults without replying. She didn't really mean any of it, but she was in more pain than he could ever imagine.

"Push, Lily!" Healer Pennant told her firmly.

"I…am!" Lily panted out.

"Harder!" Finally, a small cry filled the air.

"Samantha." Lily breathed.

Just as her baby was whisked away, another contraction ripped through here.

Lily whimpered, just when she thought it was over…

"Hey," James' face was suddenly in front of her, "C'mon, Lil, you can do this, I know you can, you're my flower, remember?"

"Don't do that, you did this to me!" Lily exclaimed with a sudden fury.

"C'mon, Lily I know you can do this, I want to see our baby, our Olivia!"

"How could you do this to me?"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"This is all your fault! Your stupid sperm!"

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Again, the piercing cry of a baby coming into the world filled the room.

Another red head flashed before them as their baby was whisked into a blanket and whisked away with her sister.

Lily's head fell back onto the pillows.

"You did it, Lily!" Josie exclaimed.

"I wish Alice had been here, she would have loved to see the girls." Lily said in a whisper.

"I know, hun, but what's done is done. You can't change the past, but I bet she's watching us right now."

Lily gave Josie a thankful smile. "I know…thanks."

A few moments of silence passed, and then two assistant healers came in pushing to special hospital carriers with small babies in both.

One child had red hair, whereas the others was a midnight black.

"They're beautiful," Lily breathed.

Gently, the healers placed one baby in James' arms, and the other in Lily's.

"She has my hair." James whispered, the baby blinked her eyes sleepily.

"Hopefully just in color." Lily smiled at him, "And this little one has my hair."

"Look at their eyes," James said.

"Yup, both blue." Lily replied, "They'll change to their permanent color eventually.

As Lily proceeded to count both babies' fingers and toes, with much complaining from James, Josie slipped out of the room.

Moments later, she was back again, with another baby this time.

"Dada! Mummy!" he yelled.

"Come here, Harry." Lilly patted a spot next to her on the bed. Josie placed him there, and beckoned for the marauders to come in.

After a few footsteps both men were there, looking at there best friend, who happened to constantly be switching between smiling to his children, at his wife, to his children again.

Both men looked at each other, before uttering the same one-syllable word, "Whipped."

James merely rolled his eyes and glanced back at his family. They were so perfect. He hardly deserved them. But it didn't matter, because he had them anyway.

A/N: Review! Review! Review! What do u think of the girls names? I wont update until I get at least 5 reviews!


End file.
